This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 90112341, filed May 23, 2001.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk control mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easy-to-assemble and space-saving optical disk control mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In this information explosion world, electronic products have become an indispensable part of our daily life. Following the rapid progress in electronic technologies, increasingly personalized and functionally specialized electronic products are out on the market. Nowadays, most electronic products are aiming towards a lighter, slimmer and smaller design. This trend also applied towards an optical disk. In fact, optical disk has shrunk to such a small size that the optical disk can easily fit inside an all-in-one notebook computer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional optical disk structure. The optical disk structure 110 includes an electric motor 120, a set of transmission gear 130, a latching lever 140 and a spring 150. A latching peg 162 is fastened onto the optical disk body 160. Before electricity is supplied to the electric motor 120, the latching lever 140 is centered upon an axle pin 190. Through tension provided by the spring 150, the latching level 140 is able to rotate in a clockwise direction so that the first end section 142 of the latching level 140 latches onto the latching peg 162. When a user decides to move the optical disk body 160 out from the housing, the user touches an optical disk button (not shown). The button switches on a power source so that power is channeled to the electric motor 120. The electric motor 120 drives a first transmission wheel 132 and a second transmission wheel 134. The transmission peg 170 pushes the second end section 144 of the latching lever 140 so that the latching lever 140 rotates in an anti-clockwise direction. Ultimately, the first end section 142 leaves the latching peg 162. Utilizing an optical disk ejection mechanism (not shown), the optical disk body 160 slides in a direction A2 so that the optical disk body 160 gradually moves away from the optical disk housing 180.
In the aforementioned optical disk mechanism, space must be set aside to house the entire control mechanism 110. With this type of design, the longitudinal length d1 of the optical disk housing 180 must be greater than the longitudinal length d2 of the optical disk body 160. Hence, overall volume of the entire optical disk is increased, contrary to the goal of miniaturization. In addition, the components of the aforementioned control mechanism 110, including the electric motor 120, the set of transmission gears 130, the latching lever 140 and the spring 150, need to be assembled inside the optical disk housing 180 one by one. Hence, the assembling method is not only complicated but also quite inefficient as well.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk control mechanism that takes up a smaller volume.
A second object of this invention is to provide an optical disk control mechanism having a modular design capable of speeding up its assembling rate.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides an optical disk control mechanism. The optical disk control mechanism includes a base frame, an electric motor, a worm screw, a circular rod, a transmission component, a limiting switch, a sliding plate and a spring. The electric motor has a transmission axle capable of rotating in a defined direction. The electric motor is fastened onto the base frame. The worm screw is fastened to the transmission axle of the electric motor such that the worm screw rotates when driven by the electric motor. The circular rod is fastened to the base frame. The transmission component has a worm gear, a first eccentric wheel and a second eccentric wheel. The first and the second eccentric wheel are fixed on each side of the worm gear. The transmission component further has a hole that corresponds to the center of the worm gear. Through the hole, the transmission component slides into the circular rod. The transmission component is able to rotate by using the circular rod as an axle such that the worm screw and the worm gear mesh with each other. The transmission component rotates when driven by the worm screw. The straight line from the shape center of the first eccentric wheel to the shape center of the worm gear and the straight line from the shape center of the second eccentric wheel to the shape center of the worm gear form a phase angle. The limiting switch is also fastened to the base frame. The limiting switch has a first electrode head and a second electrode head. Rotation of the transmission component drives the first eccentric wheel and pushes the first electric head so that the first electric head is able to contact the second electric head. The sliding plate is capable of sliding on the base frame. The sliding plate has a terminal edge that contacts the second eccentric wheel so that the sliding plate slides along the base frame as the transmission component rotates. One end of the spring is fastened to the base frame while the other end of the spring is fastened to the sliding plate.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the worm gear, the first eccentric wheel, the second eccentric wheel of the transmission component are manufactured in one piece. Furthermore, the phase angle is 90xc2x0.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.